Couple Talk
by Nurenja
Summary: Kendall and Logan lying in the park talking about the future - My first BTR OneShot -


I don't know how much time has passed – minutes, hours. From time to time I let my eyes close. I probably dozed off several times while laying here.  
A light breeze cools the air. It's been hot all day. That breeze makes my whole body relax. I don't remember the last time I've been laying here like this for so long. Without moving. Without thinking.  
"This feels so good." I hear a soft voice next to me. "Finally, some peace and quiet."  
Smiling I turn my head to the side to look at the young man next to me.  
His eyes are closed and his face is directed to the sky.  
I can see the relaxed features of his face because of the bright light of the moon. Normally he seems tensed and concentrated. He is always up doing something, whether it's learning his text or dance moves or doing homework. I haven't seen him just laying there that calm in weeks.  
"Yeah…" I let out a silent breath.  
I keep my gaze glued on his face. His eyes move around. He watches the stars, follows the shooting stars with his eyes until they vanish.  
A smile grows on his face. "I see you looking at me.", he whispers after several seconds. Raising an eyebrow, he turns his head towards me.  
I don't bother looking away. I keep watching his face. "So?"  
Laughing he just shakes his head before looking up at the sky again. He gets silent again.  
We stay like this for some time.  
After a minute or two I follow his lead and direct my gaze at the sky.  
"It's crazy…"  
Confused I glance at him. "What do you mean?"  
He crosses his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. "Everything… How much has changed in the past couple of months."  
The smile appears on my lips again. "Yeah, it really has been crazy…" I hesitate for a second. "But I wouldn't want to miss a second of it… although it's been a lot of stress."  
"It has…" I hear him taking a deep breath. "My life is so different to what I imagined it to be."  
Biting my lip I slowly roll on my side to look at him. I eye him up and down. "Do you regret it?"  
Immediately his eyes shot open and he turns his head towards me. "Regret what?"  
"You know…" I turn my gaze down on the grass beneath us. With a slightly shaking hand I begin to rip off the grass blades. "Giving up your dream to become a doctor which you had since like 4th grade to come to L.A…."  
"Where does this come from?" I hear a silent rustle of clothes. "You know I'm happy being here with you guys."  
"Yeah, I just…" I sigh. "I just thought that you maybe felt pressured to stay with us here. I know you were never one to get on a stage and perform. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry if I pressured you to come here."  
"What are you talking about?" Logan lets out a silent laugh. "I love being here with you. You are my friends."  
"But it wasn't what you wanted." I sit up and stare at my feet.  
"At first it wasn't. I never wanted to audition, true. But after months of being here I couldn't be happier." He gently puts a hand on my thigh. "I've never had such a great time in my life. And all thanks to you."  
I take a short look at his hand before I lowering my eyes again. "You're just saying that…"  
"No, I'm not." He quickly interrupts me while sitting up. I let out a small sigh when I feel fingers at my chin. "Kendall, look at me."  
Raising my eyes my gaze meets his. "I really am happy. I'm so glad I can experience all that with you." He stops for some seconds, giving me time to think.  
"Yes, it's a lot different to our lives back in Minnesota. I enjoyed everything there but this is so different. So much better."  
"You really mean that?" I whisper.  
"Yes, I do." Smiling he lays down again and pats the grass next to him.  
Taking a deep breath I slowly shake my head before laying down.  
"I cannot wait for our future here."  
"You really think, we're gonna stay here forever?" I ask, curious about what he has planned already.  
"I hope so. I hope our career is really gonna last. If you asked me a year ago I wouldn't have thought that singing, especially singing with my best mates, is so much fun – although I kind of hate all that choreography stuff."  
I let out a silent laugh. "I bet you do."  
"I just want a safe future. Whether it is with singing or being a doctor. I know we can do that together and I'll be happy to still have you as my friend when I'm old. That's all I wish for. A lasting friendship, a good job and a safe future."  
"You're not asking for much, hm?" Grinning I look at him. He rolls his eyes. Staring back at the sky he cannot restrain a smirk. "I'm not avid."  
I chuckle quietly.  
"But just imagine what will be in future. Have you ever thought about it?"  
Yes, I had. All my plans were crushed when we went to that audition. Since then I've been thinking about new plans. But one thing didn't change about my plans: I always wanted a family. Nobody could take that away from me.  
"You're thinking about it right now, hm?"  
Still smiling I look at him. "Yeah. I think one of my biggest wishes is to have a family someday. A partner who I love and how loves me. Children who I can raise and show the world to. Living in a house with them with a big backyard where the kids can play."  
"Having a pet or two."  
"Yeah."  
"I know what you mean. A happy family life with no worries."  
I nod slowly. That's what I wanted. "I always imagined going on romantic dates even after marriage. Leaving the kids with their grandparents."  
"Like a candlelight dinner?"  
"Like that, yeah."  
"And coming home to a quiet house to enjoy the evening alone for once?"  
I laugh. "Yes."  
"But it'll be so great to have the kids back the next day. I think I'd miss not having them around anymore."  
"Probably, yeah." I turn to look at the stars. "I wonder what it will be like when they grow up. I mean you watch them on every step of the way. Once they're adult they'll just go their own way. You won't have them around anymore."  
"You gotta enjoy every moment you can spend with them… but it's not like you wouldn't see them anymore once they turn 18."  
"I know. It will be weird though."  
"It will… but that's still far away."  
I turn on my side again. "For now I'm just happy we're still friends… and I wish that we can stay so close throughout our whole life if not only getting closer."  
"I'd love that…" Logan whispers.  
I chuckle softly. "This feels so much like a couple-talk."  
"Do you mind?"  
"No. Not at all."  
Quickly I pull him in a hug. He lets his head drop at my shoulder and pulls his arms around me.  
Closing my eyes I enjoy having him close. I've always been closest to Logan but I actually never talked to him about something like that. It actually eased my worries about him not being happy. I know now that I don't have to worry about that.  
I always wondered if he felt pressured to come with us, to not let us down. But he seems genuinely happy. I've rarely been that relieved after a talk with him.  
I really hope this friendship will last. I don't know what I would do without him.  
"I love you, mate…"


End file.
